


You and I Are Fireworks

by thearchangelofsass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, rooftop confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelofsass/pseuds/thearchangelofsass
Summary: for day 6 of klancemasweek, prompt: New Year's Eve





	

**Author's Note:**

> klancemas is ending soon I am emo, friends. 
> 
> also!! the death of a dog is mentioned for 2 secs. thought I should put that in the notes just in case.

 

“Have you seen Lance, Pidge?” Keith has to bend down and half yell for Pidge to hear him over the noise of the party.

“Yeah!” Pidge exclaims hoarsely. “He disappeared upstairs about half an hour ago.” Keith feels a lump in his throat. _Lance did say he had a date,_ Keith thinks bitterly, _why is this news to you?_

“Was he with someone?” Keith asks anyway. Pidge frowns.

“Come to think of it, no.” Pidge chews her lip thoughtfully. “Maybe you should go check on him? The last thing we need is Lance hurting himself at a party _again,_ especially on New Year’s.”

“Again?” Keith’s expression is quizzical.

“Are you forgetting the ‘power kick’ incident?” Pidge takes a deep sigh of relief when Keith nods in understanding.

“Heading up right now.” Keith calls over his shoulder, making his way towards the stairs. When he reaches the second floor he looks around, only to find the majority of the floor marked as ‘off limits for party guests’ with yellow caution tape. Keith knows Lance wouldn’t pay any attention to the signage, but is hesitant to cross it himself. That is, until he looks up and notices a hatch in ceiling, like one you would expect to lead to an attic. It’s still a crack open, as if it’s been opened recently, and Keith feels like he knows exactly where Lance is. It takes him a few tries of jumping up towards the ceiling, but eventually Keith is able to grab the hatch handle and pull down the collapsible ladder. The rungs feel rickety beneath his feet but Keith climbs anyway. He expects the attic to be a lot darker once he reaches it, but there’s a strange amount of light illuminating the space. Keith realizes why a moment later when he spots a large, very open skylight in the roof. Keith takes a deep breath, realizing what he has to do. “Lance?” Keith calls. He crawls out of the skylight very carefully and quickly spots Lance sitting on the crest of the roof, looking up at the stars.

“Hey, Keith.” Lance is abnormally subdued and Keith feels a flare of worry in his chest. He sits down to Lance, and gingerly puts a hand on Lance’s shoulder. Keith does want to ask Lance if he’s okay. Really. Keith’s a gentleman at heart. But the burning question in his subconscious is the first thing that leaves Keith’s lips.

“Didn’t you have a date?” Keith instantly realizes he’s said the wrong thing as Lance’s face sours. Lance had been bragging about his date to the New Year’s Eve party for weeks now, but had it gone horribly wrong?

“I got stood up.” Lance sniffles and Keith realizes that he’s been crying. “I guess it’s okay, though.”

“No, no that sucks.” Keith protests. “What kinda jerk would pass you up for a date?” Lance gives Keith a grateful smile.

“Just now that I think about it…” Lance trails off. “He wasn’t the one I really wanted to go a date with.”

“He wasn’t?” There’s a hint of hope mixed with the uncertainty in Keith’s voice.

“You know how you’re supposed to have a kiss on New Year’s Eve with someone special?” Lance doesn’t even wait for Keith to nod before continuing. “Well I do have someone special.” Keith’s heart plummets. “But I don’t think they know it yet.”

“How do you know they’re special?” Keith’s hand has some how migrated so that his arm is around Lance’s shoulders but Lance doesn’t seem to mind it one bit.

“They make me laugh a lot.” Lance finally says. “They make me happy even when I pretend to be annoyed with them. They’ve always had my back even though I wasn’t so good at having theirs when we first met.” Lance swallows hard. “They’re the person that runs home with me in the rain. The person that stayed up with me all night when Pidge’s dog died and we slept over at her house.” Lance has started crying again and Keith feels like he’s going to follow suit in a moment. “They’re the person I’m in love with.” Lance sniffles again, and wipes away his tears with the back of his hand. “But I know they don’t feel the same way.” Keith says nothing for a moment, stunned into silence.

“I think I know.” Keith’s voice wavers. Lance barks out a strangled laugh. “Lance, can I kiss you?” Keith’s cheeks are flaming red as Lance takes a moment to process what Keith just said. Lance can’t get words to leave his mouth so he gives Keith a barely perceptible nod, but it’s enough for Keith to lean over and capture Lance’s lips with his own. Keith feels like there are fireworks going off in his heart and suddenly his other hand is on Lance’s thigh, pulling them closer together until Lance is practically in Keith’s lap. When they break apart, Lance has a dazed smile on his face, his lips still parted.

“Aren’t you supposed to wait to kiss at midnight?” Lance asks, cheer and charm returned to his voice. Keith checks his watch and rolls his eyes.

“Well it’s half past eleven right now.” Keith says. “So I just won’t kiss you for the next thirty minutes.” Lance starts shaking his head vigorously as Keith laughs. “Honestly I shouldn’t even been touching you it’s disrespe—” Keith’s words are cut off by another pair of lips and he allows himself to get lost in kissing Lance again, eager to start memorizing every inch of Lance, every hitched breath. Lance’s hands are fisted in Keith’s shirt and Keith wishes that he’d never let go. Lance probably wouldn’t have, had they not both been startled by a loud noise below and broken apart suddenly. “We should probably head back down.” Keith says mournfully. “I’m sure the others are starting to get worried about us.”

“Come on, Keith! Just a little while longer.” Lance gives Keith his best puppy dog eyes, and Keith knows he can’t say no. He readjusts his grip on the other boy.

“Happy New Year, Lance.” Keith whispers.

“Happy New Year, Keith.” Lance whispers back, enjoying being wrapped in Keith’s arms. Eventually, the fireworks go off. Keith isn’t fazed. He’s already experienced something far more beautiful tonight.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always come scream about klance with me on tumblr @thearchangelofsass
> 
> and I've returned to my roots with another song lyric inspired title #newyearsamemoi


End file.
